Bet
by LittleMissHopelessRomantic
Summary: Rachel and Puck made a bet.The loser gets to be the winners slave for a week. who do you think will win?...my first Puckleberry story. please give it a shot and tell me what you think! Rated T to be safe :  w/ Pezberry friendship!
1. Bet

The bell rang signaling that our class is done. I got up and made my way to the door where my best friend is waiting.

"Hey Rachel!" Santana said cheerfully. Yes Santana Lopez is indeed my new best friend. We became friends because Brittany and I have the same summer dance class so whenever Santana picks Brittany up after class Brittany always invite me to hang out with the two of them and since Santana can't really say no to Brittany we are forced to hang out and it turns out that we have a lot in common.

"Good morning Santana!" I replied with a smile. We made our way to my locker to get my books for our next class. On our way to my locker Santana kept going on and on about how Samuel, our fellow glee clubber, is looking at her intensely and with lust. When we reached my locker Noah was already there waiting for us. Noah and I too have bonded over the summer partially because he is the one that cleans our pool and I tend to bring him snacks and make little conversations and partially because of the glee parties.

"'Sup Berry" Noah said with a nod.

"Good morning Noah!" I replied with a smile and a nod.

"Puck." Santana said with a small nod.

"Satan." Noah said with the same gesture.

"Noah stop calling Santana Satan." I said sternly.

"Why? That nickname fits her personality perfectly." He said with a smirk.

"Noah it's disrespectful." I said but all I got in reply was a shrug.

"Rachel's right NOAH it's disrespectful." Santana said mocking him.

"Fuck off Lopez." He said in a threatening tone.

"Fuck off what Noah?" Santana said while giving her best innocent look.

"Santana stop mocking Noah." I said sternly.

"I'm not mocking him I'm just being respectful by calling him Noah." She said still keeping her innocent act.

"We both know that he does not want to be called Noah." I replied.

"Well how come you can call him Noah and the rest of us can't?" She asked then placed her right hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. I just shrugged and looked at Noah as if to ask him the very same question.

"Because she's Rachel Berry and she doesn't listen to no one and that's badass and I respect my fellow badass." He said calmly.

"And he calls me different nicknames all the time and I don't even complain and that gives me the right to call him whatever I want." I told Santana.

"I bet I can call you Rachel rather than your fucking nicknames way longer than you can call me Puck rather than Noah." He said challenging me.

"Well I guess we have a bet Puck." I said as I held out my hand to seal the deal with a smile.

"It's a bet Rachel." He said as he shook my hand. From the corner of my eye I can see Santana watching us in amusement.

"What does the winner get?" I asked. Puck thinks for a moment then looked at me with a smirk.

"The loser gets to be the winners slave for a week." He replies still with a smirk.

"Great I do need someone to help me with my errands." I said copying his smirk.

"Well I hope you enjoy home works. Because you'd be doing a lot of 'em for a week." He said.

The bell rang. Santana and I made our way to History while Noah scratch that while Puck makes his way to the Nurse's office to take a nap.

History is so fucking boring! I have to distract myself before I go all Lima Heights on this teacher.

_Why'd you agree on the bet with Puckerman? _I wrote on a piece of paper then passed it to Rachel.

_I honestly don't know but it seems a bit intriguing, don't you think?_ She wrote back.

_Yeah I guess so plus it's fun seeing you like this you know less uptight maybe I'm rubbing off on you… in a good way of course._ I wrote then passed her the paper again.

_Well maybe it's time for a change. Maybe it's time for you to change to Santana. Why don't you ask Samuel out so that you can stick to one guy. _She replied.

_Not a chance. Not even Guppy can tie down this amazing piece of ass. I'm more of a fuck 'em and leave 'em kinda girl. _I wrote back.

_*sigh* I taught you better than that. Haha._ She passed me the paper and it kinda made me giggle.

_I'm sorry mom don't worry I'll try to behave. ;) _I wrote back.

_Good now go ask Samuel out! _She wrote.

_What if he says no? _I wrote back.

_Then he must be crazy 'cause nobody in their right mind can say no to that sweet fine ass ;) _I have to re-read it 'cause this is Rachel Berry I'm passing notes to right? When I turn to look at her she just smile and shrugged.

_I am rubbing off on you! I'm so proud I might start tearing up. But seriously you really think he'll say yes?_ I wrote back.

_Of course silly! I am positive that Sam will say yes when you ask him out. _She replied.

_*sigh* I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks B. _I wrote back

_Anything for you S._ She replied.

And just like that the bell rang. The girls got up and made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

I made my way to the Nurse's office to take a nap when the bell rang. I told the nurse that I have a headache and she gladly let me take a nap. I lay in the small bed with my hands under my head. I suddenly started to think about the bet I just made with Rachel. If I win she gets to be my slave for a week she has to do anything that I say. I mentally listed the things that I would make her do if I win. And only a thing or two or five of them are sexual demands. What? You'd list some of does to if you imagine Rachel Berry in a sexy made outfit. Shit. I'm gonna have to have some cold showers tonight 'cause damn Rachel Berry in that kind of outfit. HOT. I know she's my best friend and all but I still am a teenage boy right? Give me a break. Plus does short ass skirts aren't really helping my mind to think straight.

I kept thinking about Berry until the bell rang. I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I got in line then sat at the table where the gleeks are. We ate and chatted through out the period.

Time flies 'cause next thing I know it's time to go home. We didn't have Glee rehearsals 'cause Schue have something important to go to probably gonna screw Ms. Pillsburry or buy more vests. I went home and decided to text Rachel. See? I can totally win this I even call her Rachel in my thoughts.

I was at my doorstep when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the text and saw that it was from No- Puck. I opened it and it said.

_**U home yet? x – Puck**_

_**Why yes Puck I am already home. x – Rachel **_I replied as I open my door. I went upstairs and change in my regular clothes. I checked my phone to see that Puck has already replied. I lay down on my bed and read his text.

_**Gud u dn't know when Jewfro is gonna attack with his creepiness. x – Puck**_

_**Do not worry Puck I can defend myself. So the bet still on? x – Rachel**_

_**Of course why you chickening out? x – Puck**_

_**Of course not. I'm just making sure that you don't change your mind. x – Rachel**_

_**Y would I? I'm no bitch that changes his mind on a bet as awesome as ours. x – Puck**_

_**Of course you're not, I have to go now I have homework to do. Goodbye Puck. x – Rachel**_

_**A'ight bye Rachel you better finish those 'cause soon enough you're gonna be doin' mine too ;). x – Puck**_

I chuckled because of his cockiness. I got to my desk and did my homework.

**Please review! This is my first Puckleberry story and I'm going to need your feedback. Sorry if it's a bit OOC. Again please review! And I hope you enjoyed it! **__


	2. My Property

**Just to let you guys know they made the bet on Monday and now it's Wednesday! Just sayin'**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

I was walking down the hall one Wednesday morning feeling powerful as usual 'cause I just saw a nerdy freshman piss himself when he saw me entering the school. Damn it feels great to know that you're feared. When I turned the corner I saw the newbie in the football team holding a Slushee heading for Rachel's direction.

"'Sup newbie." I said with a nod as I come to stop in front of the new comer.

"Hey Puck!" He replied.

"So what you gonna do with that?" I asked nodding at the direction of the Slushee.

"I'm gonna throw it at the freak show over there to show her who's boss." He said and pointed at someone behind me. I turned around and saw Rachel taking out books from her locker. I smirked and turned around slowly." If you want in I can wait for you to get a Slushee and we can throw them at the rest of her loser friends." He continued with a smirk. I quickly grabbed the Slushee from the wannabe's hand and poured it on him.

"What the hell man?" He asked while rubbing the grape Slushee off his eyes. I shoved him in the lockers and his eyes got wide.

"Listen and listen good you fucking wannabe Rachel Berry is off limits a'ight? She and her friends which is the Glee club they're OFF. LIMITS. Wanna know why?" I asked in a low voice that sends him shaking. He didn't answer so I shoved him in the lockers again to get him to talk.

"Wh-why?" he asked.

"'cause I'm in Glee club and if you mess with MY friends you mess with ME which is probably not such a good idea. Got it?" I asked with a low growl. Yeah that'll show him not to mess with my girl. wait what? Did I just claim Rachel Berry mine? There's no way in hell that I'm falling for- oh who am I kidding I've been in love with her ever since she broke up with me on that fucking bleachers so yeah she's MINE.

"Ye-y-yes." He replied still shaking with fear. I slowly let go of him and let him slide down the lockers.

"Off Limits" I said one last time pointing a finger at him I gave him a nod then went to go to Rachel's locker to see her and Santana looking at the scene I just did.

"Hey B-" I slipped. I have to think fast for a cover up. I looked at Santana and continued my greeting. "itch." I smirked at the feisty Latina she just rolled her eyes and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Good morning man-whore." She said still with a sarcastic smile. I rolled my eyes at her greeting then turned my attention to Rachel.

"Mornin' Rachel." I said with a smirk.

"Good morning Puck." She replied with an approving smile.

"So Puckerman what was the deal with the kid?" Santana asked nodding at the direction where I had my chat with newbie.

"Nothin' just had a little chat about him not messin' with my property." I shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Puck! You could've just talked to him! that poor freshman must be terrified!" Rachel said wide eyed.

"He should be 'cause there a'int no way I'm letting that son of a bitch Slushee you." Damn. Now I'm screwed.

"I-um-what I mean is- Shit." I tried to cover up. And I have to thank the man upstairs because right there and then the bell rang. I looked at Rachel and saw her smiling which is good….right?

"I'll see you later Puck." She said with a smile while blushing. Wait blushing? Holy fucking shit! I made Rachel fucking Berry blush. Damn that was a good feeling.

"um- yeah, yeah see you later Rachel." I said then scratched the back of my head. I made my way to my class which I share with Mike.

"'Sup Chang!" I nodded at Mike.

"Hey Dude. So is it true you made a bet with Berry?" He asked.

"Yeah. Awesome price to. If I win just imagine Rachel coming in school with a sexy maid outfit." I said letting my self wonder.

"Damn." We both said at the same time.

"That'd be so fucking hot." Mike said.

"Hey!" I said then slapped him behind the head.

"Ow! Right your girl sorry." He said rubbing his head.

"What about Puck's girl?" Brittany asked as she sat behind us. Mike and I turned around so that we can see her better.

"Hey Baby." Mike greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. Brittany smiled at Mike after the kiss and gave a nod to me I returned the gesture. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask the question again.

"Nothin' just your boyfriend fantasizing about my girl." I smirked at Mike his eyes widen as he saw Brittany pouting.

"Why Mickey are you getting tired of me? Is that why you want Rachel now?" Brittany asked tearing up. Mike quickly punched me in the arm then turned to Brittany.

"Of course not baby, Puck started it he told me to imagine Rachel on a sexy made outfit but nothing more I swear." He finished then kissed her on the forehead. Brittany wiped her tears then smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"So you're not getting tired of me?" she asked again.

"Never." Mike says.

"Good 'cause I still want more of you." Brittany said.

"Wow you guys are way to fucking gross for my liking." I said when they started to literally sucking each other's face. They pulled apart when the teacher came in then the class started.

***GLEE***

"I guess you're Puckerman's property huh?" Santana said with a smirk.

"He didn't literally said that I am his property." I replied.

"Puh-lease! I'm one-fucking-hundred percent sure that's what he means!" Santana said.

"You think so? I mean what if we're just assuming. I don't want to get my hope to high." I said unsure.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Are you doubting yourself?" She asked.

"Well he is Puck. The school badass, the heart breaker, the ladies man, the cougar pleaser. What if he just wants to get under my pants?" I asked using all the nicknames I've heard from the other girls gossiping about him.

"Come on B! have you ever seen the way he looks at you? The way he protects you from your bullies? He is head over heels for you!" The teacher warns her because we are supposed to be doing an essay. She just rolls her eyes at our teacher.

"I don't know S maybe you're just making stuff in your head." I said then I slowly shook my head then went back to my essay writing while thinking about what Santana said. I heard her sigh heavily by my side but I chose to ignore it because I have an essay to finish.

***GLEE***

Why can't just Rachel accept that Puck's in love with her I mean it's ridiculous! And Puck's being a goddamn pussy to even do something about it. I have to do something about it but what can I do? The bet! Ow! What the hell?"

"Ow! What the hell?" I voiced out my thoughts as I try to get up because some dweeb just bumped into me. When I looked up I saw Sam looking at me.

"Oh! Um… sorry." He said then reached out his hand to help me. I accepted his offer then got up quickly. I just nodded then continued walking.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Sam yell from behind me. I stopped and looked at him.

"_What?_" I asked a bit pissed 'cause I'm making a plan to get Puckleberry a reunion and here he is interrupting me?

"What are you thinking about? You seem like you're deep in thought." He asked.

"I'm making a plan to get Puck and Rach together. I answered still thinking.

"Oh. Have you thought of anything yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna need the your and the whole Glee club's help." I said with a smirk. And Sam just raised his eyebrows at me.

**Please review! Thank you for reading! **


	3. The other side of the Feisty Latina

"Do you know about the bet that Puck and Rachel made?" She asked.

"Yeah I've heard about that." I said remembering that Kurt was talking about it yesterday.

"All we have to do is make Puck win 'cause Puckerman is not gonna let Rachel out of his sight for a week when he wins. Then they'll realize that they're meant for each other." She explained happily while smiling like a mad woman and it made me chuckle.

"What are you chuckling about?" She asked.

"It's just that you're acting like a crazy fan and you're all smiley. It's kinda nice seeing you like this." I explained 'cause her smile just made my day. Yeah I like her so what, I don't think she's a cold hearted bitch like everyone says I believe that her tough and bitchy attitude is just a shell and that she's just a girl, a plain soulful girl.

"Whatever I just like me some Puckleberry." She said with a small smile.

"Anyway how are we gonna make Puck win?" I asked.

"I dunno. Wanna help me think?" She asked.

"Sure. I guess." I answered.

"Good. Let's go!" She said excitedly then started pulling to the door. I stopped (well tried to stop then stopped successfully after a few tries 'cause this chick is stronger than she looks).

"Where are we goin' class is about to start." I said. She turned around then rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's go get somethin' to eat. I didn't have breakfast this mornin' and I'm starving!" Santana said while slightly pouting.

"Fine." I said giving up because of her cuteness. We got out of school unnoticed then got in my car. We drove to Breadstix. I turned the radio on then Moves Like Jagger started bursting through the speakers. I sang along.

**Sam **_**Santana **__**Both**_

**Just shoot for the stars **( I started nodding my head to the beat)**  
><strong>**If it feels right****  
><strong>**Then aim for my heart****  
><strong>**If you feel like****  
><strong>**And take me away, make it okay****  
><strong>**I swear I'll behave******

**You wanted control****  
><strong>**So we waited****  
><strong>**I put on a show****  
><strong>**Now I make it****  
><strong>**You say I'm a kid****  
><strong>**My ego is big****  
><strong>**I don't give a shit****  
><strong>**And it goes like this **( I looked at Santana then wiggled my eyebrow at her) ****

**Take me by the tongue****  
><strong>**And I'll know you****  
><strong>**Kiss me till you're drunk****  
><strong>**And I'll show you******

**You want the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger **( I started dancing which caused Santana to laugh.)****

**I don't need try to control you****  
><strong>**Look into my eyes and I'll own you ******

**With them the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger******

**Maybe it's hard****  
><strong>**When you feel like you're broken and scarred****  
><strong>**Nothing feels right****  
><strong>**But when you're with me****  
><strong>**I make you believe****  
><strong>**That I've got the key******

**So get in the car****  
><strong>**We can ride it****  
><strong>**Wherever you want****  
><strong>**Get inside it****  
><strong>**And you want to steer****  
><strong>**But I'm shifting gears****  
><strong>**I'll take it from here****  
><strong>**And it goes like this**

******Take me by the tongue****  
><strong>**And I'll know you****  
><strong>**Kiss me till you're drunk****  
><strong>**And I'll show you******

**You want the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger******

**I don't need try to control you****  
><strong>**Look into my eyes and I'll own you******

**With them the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger **( I bumped her shoulder with mine saying that she should sing the next verse. And surprisingly she did)**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>You wanna know how to make me smile<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Take control, own me just for the night**__**  
><strong>__**And if I share my secret**_ ( She placed her pointing finger on her lips)_**  
><strong>__**You're gonna have to keep it**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody else can see this**__****_

_**So watch and learn**_ _**  
><strong>__**I won't show you twice**_ ( She shook her finger at me)_**  
><strong>__**Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right**__**  
><strong>__**And if I share my secret**__**  
><strong>__**You're gonna have to keep it**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody else can see this**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>And it goes like this<strong>

**Take me by the tongue **_**(take me by the tongue)**_**  
><strong>**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me till you're drunk **__**  
><strong>**And I'll show you **_**( hey yeah!)**_**  
><strong>  
><em><span><strong>You want the moves like jagger<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I've got the moves like jagger**__**  
><strong>__**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger **__**( oh yeah!)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't need try to control you**__**  
><strong>__**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them the moves like jagger**__**  
><strong>__**I've got the moves like jagger**__**  
><strong>__**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger**_

We finished then we started laughing. And she was laughing genuinely like she was truly happy and enjoying herself not her ' I'm a bitch and I just slusheed/insulted you in public' laugh. It was real and I like it, I'll try to do it more often. I thought as we settled down a bit but still chuckling to ourselves. We reached Breadstix. I parked the car then we both got out. I held the door open for her I gave her a small smile she surprisingly smiled back. We sat on a table near the window. After we ordered our food I decided to break the silence between us.

"So got any idea for Puckleberry's reunion?" I asked.

"Like I told you we need Puck to win." She shrugged.

"Yeah but how do we do it?" I asked. She thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"The bet is who can call who longer!" She said excitedly. I got kinda confused so I asked her.

"What?" She rolled her eyes then started to explain.

"Puck said that he could call Rachel, Rachel rather than her nicknames longer than Rachel can call Puck, Puck rather than Noah." She finished then raised her eyebrow as if to ask him if he got it. It took me a moment before I finally got it.

"Oh. So what're we gonna do about it?" I asked as our food came. I nodded at the waitress.

"So we just have to confuse Rachel a bit." She said with a smirk.

"How?" I asked. She sighed.

"Call Puck Noah sometimes just to mix her mind up a bit." She replied.

"I guess that could work." I shrugged then started eating. We talked and shared a few stories together she even laughed at my jokes. She seems to let her bitchy attitude down and just be Santana, the care free and funny girl. We paid for our foods after we were done, got up, then went straight to my car. On our way back we passed the park Santana was looking out the window when she suddenly yelled stop. I stepped on the break which caused both of us to jerk forward.

"What? What happened, are you okay?" I asked panicking. Santana just unbuckled her seatbelt then got out of the car and then literally ran to the park. I followed her with my eyes then saw her hugging a beagle. I parked my car then went to Santana.

"Um….. San?" I called her. While she's still cooing at the dog.

"Oh um… Sam. This is my dog, Pancakes." She said while blushing.

"You have a dog? I can't even imagine you with an animal." I asked amused.

"Shut it Trouty Mouth, I'm an only child I was kinda lonely when I was a kid and alone in the house." She snapped. I just nodded then started playing with the dog.

"What are you doing here Santana? Aren't you supposed to be in school." The woman guarding the dog, probably in her mid thirties asked.

"Well Maria, you know that I was gonna be late for school right? And I didn't have the chance to eat breakfast so I decided why not ditched and go to Breadstix. Plus you wouldn't want me to starve right?" Santana finished.

"I guess but still it's wrong to ditch! You and your boyfriend can be in a lot of trouble." Maria said. I pretended that I didn't hear it and continued playing with Pancakes.

"Yeah….Oh and promise me you won't tell Mom and Dad!" She didn't even deny the fact that I was her boyfriend.

"Fine. And since you're already ditching. Can you watch Pancakes for a bit? I just need to do some errands." Maria asked.

"Of course! Besides I don't even get a chance to play with him anymore." Santana replied happily. Maria left and Santana went over to us.

"So I guess we're gonna be babysitting for a while." She said as she kneels beside me and starts petting the dog.

"Don't you mean Dogsitting?" I asked her trying to make a joke.

"You are such a Dork." She said rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not!" I defended myself.

"Puh-lease! You're like the dorkiest dork I have ever met!" She replied playfully. I smirked at her forming an evil plan in my head. I slowly started getting up.

"Oh no…" She said already standing up.

"Oh yes you better run Lopez! " I yelled. I chased her for a few minutes but finally caught her. I grabbed her by the waist then spun her once. We lost our balance that caused us to fall. Me on top with both of my hands placed on each side of her head so that I wouldn't crash her. We were both smiling and breathing heavily.

"Dork." She said still smiling. I laughed then lay down beside her. Pancakes came running to us then licked both of our faces. I heard Santana groan but was quickly followed with a laugh. When Maria got back we happily gave Pancakes to her. We went back to school at exactly lunch time and was immediately asked where we've been. But time really does fly when you're having a great time 'cause before I know it was already time to go home. Today really is a great day 'cause I've seen a side of Santana that I'm sure the others haven't seen yet. And even though when I got home my Mom was yelling at me 'cause Figgins told my Mom that I ditch and even though I got grounded for a week it's still the best day ever.

**I knooooooowww it sucks but please bear with me! I have a huge writer's block and I promise to make it up to you for the next chapter! Plus I love me some Samtana to you know ) so please review! **


	4. I won the BEST BET EVER

It's been a week since Rachel and I made the bet. And Santana and the other glee clubbers have been acting weird they've been calling me Noah and Puck and Noah and Puck and Noah and Puck and Noah and Puck I was like what the fuck is wrong with these people? Because I know that they know that I don't like being called Noah. But what the hell I've been focusing too much about our bet that I don't even get a chance to yell at them.

So it's time for Glee I was entering the choir room when once again the weirdness began.

"Good afternoon Puck." Rachel smiled at me.

"'Sup Rachel." I nodded back then sat beside her. Mercedes and Kurt walked through the doors and greeted us.

"Hello my beloved diva Rachel Berry, and hello my very muscular glee clubber, NOAH Puckerman." He smiled at us then nodded. Emphasizing on 'Noah'.

"Hey Rach. Hey Puck." Mercedes smiled at us as they took a sit a few chairs from us. Rachel nodded and smiled at them.

"What up with the whole names Hummel?" I asked him slightly glaring.

"Oh nothing, just in a good mood I guess." He said still smiling.

"Puckerman. Berry." Santana said as she sit beside Rachel.

"Hey Guys!" Sam said sitting next to Santana. Quinn and Finn came in next followed by Artie and Tina. Brittany and Mike walked in holding hands. But as soon as Brittany saw me she lets go of Mike's hand and sat on my lap. She put her arms around my neck and started talking.

"Hey Puck! You know I realized just now that your nickname is very weird. Don't you think? Well I think it's weird that's why I'm gonna start calling you Noah you know your real name like the one with the white beard and has this huge ship with animals in it. I wish I can be in that ship 'cause I love animals. But I think it wouldn't be a great idea 'cause there are cats there and Lord Tubbington might get jealous. Oh! Did I already tell you that he's reading my diary? But back on topic can I call you Noah? Besides Rachel always calls you Noah right Rachel?" She turned to Rachel but didn't give her a chance to answer 'cause she started speaking again. "And can you tell Lord Tubbington to stop reading my diary 'cause when he does he posts my secrets on Facebook and it's really mean. And sometimes I have to change in the bathroom 'cause he's staring at me and-"

"BRITT!" I cut her off.

"Yes?" She asks as if we were having a normal conversation.

"I'm pretty sure Lord Tubbington didn't read your diary on purpose." I said.

"Really?" She asked with her big eyes starring at me.

"Yup maybe you just left it open then he just so happens to pass by and read it." I tried very hard not to laugh while saying this.

"I guess you're right. Thank you Noah!" She said happily.

"Oh and one more thing, Britt. Don't call me Noah." I said with the softest voice possible.

"Why? Rachie calls you Noah right?" She asked.

"No I don't Britts I call him Puck now remember?" Rachel said getting in the conversation.

"But I thought it's only for the bet you guys made." She said looking confuse.

"It is Britt but we both know that I don't like being called Noah." I reasoned with her. I just wanna yell at her that it's none of her fucking business but it's Brittany so I'm gon' be patient for a while.

"Maybe I'm not just as special as Rachel." She said pouting. Tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! Britt you ARE special that's why I want you to think of another nickname, one that only you can call me." I said to stop her from crying.

"Okay then! I'll call you Pucky it's just like Puck but with a 'y' in the end. Is that alright?" She asked already smiling.

"It's perfect Britt." I smiled 'cause at least she's not crying. She got up from my lap when came in.

"Hey guys!" started. He goes on and on about our assignment and about accepting ourselves and blah blah blah, it's always the same so what's the point of listening when you have Rachel Berry beside you.

"What?" I asked as I heard my name coming from the curly haired teacher's mouth.

"I said I have news that you may like." He said.

"Oh." I said then nodded for him to continue.

"I was thinking that in order to win this year's Nationals is if we change something." He started.

"And I decided that we should change one of our lead singers." He continued.

"Great Mr. Schue what song do you want me to sing?" Mercedes asked. As if Schuester's gonna replace Rachel with Mercedes even Brittany's not that stupid and that's saying something.

"Actually 'Cedes I'm going to replace Finn and he totally agrees with it. So the lucky fella is, drum roll please." He pointed to the dude on the drums.

"PUCK!" Schuester yelled. At first I was shocked 'cause me? Lead? Nationals? I didn't think it was the best idea but when I realized that Rachel's hugging me. It's all good.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel squealed, letting go of me.

"This is gonna be great! We are so winning Nationals this year. With both of our amazing voices together. I already have so many ideas right now! Oh my God Noah this is perfect!" she yelled excitedly.

"Did you just call me Noah?" I asked smirking.

"Wha-." Then her eyes got wide.

"You called me Noah so that means that I won the Bet." I said still smirking.

"But I was excited! You know 'cause you're now the lead so there must be an exception." She argued.

"Uh,uh,uh. There aren't any rules remember the bet is simple, you call Puck and I call you Rachel but just now you called me Noah." I said my smirk getting bigger.

"But it's not fair." She pouted.

"I know but still I won." I said still smirking. The bell rang signaling that it's time to go home. She quickly gathered her things and speed walked out of the choir room. The Glee club congratulated me for getting the lead and for winning the bet.

"Thanks guys but I gotta go! Can't let an annoyed Berry out alone, She might slaughter JewFro." I said chuckling then ran out the door.

I went looking for Berry and saw her walking towards her car on the parking lot. I jogged over to her and placed my arm around her.

"Leave me alone Puck." She shrugged my arm off of her then speed walked to her car. I ran to her then stopped in front of her.

"Look Berry, I won fair and square, I didn't cheat or anything so why are you pissed?" I asked.

"'Cause I don't want to be your slave for a week." She pouted.

"Well how's this. I promise to try my best to go easy on you." I raised my right hand then smiled at her.

"Fine. When do I start?" she asked also smiling.

"Tomorrow and I want you to start calling me Noah again." I smiled at her.

"Alright. But if you make me do anything inappropriate I will hate you forever." She said trying to look threateningly but failed 'cause of the smile that's forming on her pretty little lips.

"A'ight. I guess the 'private lap dance' gotta go." I said jokingly.

"You are so disgusting!" She rolled her eyes then laughed I joined her after a couple of moments. I walked her to her car and said goodbye. I waited for her to get in her driver seat. I knocked on her window.

"I'll have the sexy maid outfit at your house first thing in the morning." I said grinning.

"Goodbye Noah." She said also grinning. I got in my car and drove home and I can't do anything to wipe that stupid ass grin I have 'cause I just won the best bet EVER.

**THE END**

**Yes people this is actually the end. But don't you worry I'll have the sequel up in no time. It's about the week Rachel's gonna have with Puck! And please help me by giving some suggestions! And review! And tell me what you want to see in the sequel! Tnx guys love you all!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! **

**I just want to let you know that the sequel is up! It is called **

"**7 Days of Puckleberry"**

**I hope you like it! And please do review if you ever read it thank you! **

**So if you enjoyed this story go on and read the sequel! You guys rock! Well bye see you on my other story! ;)**

**Yours truly,**

**Puckleberry4ever **


End file.
